


Unspoken

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [14]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Jesse, Falling In Love, M/M, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt had seen a change in Jesse...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> Companion to [If wishes were horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684294.html#cutid1). From Walt's POV. A little birthday gift for Melanieathene.

Walt had seen a change in Jesse lately. No doubt about it, there'd been a lot less of the 'Pinkman' attitude on show. He'd been quieter, more thoughtful somehow; something was playing on his mind. Then a barbed comment uttered in haste had hit its mark, and Jesse had practically crumbled to pieces. Without a word, he'd sunk to the floor and started to cry.

Now they were _both_ on the floor, their argument completely forgotten. Walt could feel the warmth of Jesse's body through layers of clothing as he sat beside him, holding him close. As his sobs abated, Jesse snuggled closer, seeking more contact. Undeniably touched, Walt leaned in too, combing his fingers though Jesse's hair, soothing him further with gently murmured words of comfort.

He didn't ask for the reasons behind Jesse's distress. Deep down, he knew the answer Jesse gave him would change everything, possibly forever. He couldn't be certain, but he got the feeling that an unspoken invitation was about to be offered, and all he'd have to do was accept. He wasn't sure he'd be able to resist. And, as he sat there, holding Jesse in his arms, he wasn't sure he'd want to.


End file.
